Sehun and Mr Se Hoon?
by Mamo-Ruka
Summary: [HunHan/ChanBaek] [Chap2] Kau punya dua kepribadian, Kau baik, dan kau juga jahat. Aku tertipu – Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Sehun and Mr. Se Hoon?

Rated : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan - Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun.

Warning! Typo(s). Bahasa penulisan sendiri (Mohon di maklumi). Kalau ga suka jangan di baca :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishhh ya, jam berapa sekarang? Pasti bibi akan mengomeliku lagi"

Laki-laki manis bernama Luhan itu melirik jam tangannya dengan tergesa-gesa, kakinya terus mengayuh sepeda yang di kendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh. Hey Luhan, bukankah mengebut tanpa melihat-lihat itu berbahaya? kau bisa saja mena–

.

**BRUUKKKK**

–brak sesuatu yang ada di depanmu.

.

"Hyaaaaa, ini gawat!" Luhan itu buru-buru turun dari sepedanya lalu melihat sebuah mobil –yang baru saja dia tabrak– dengan keadaan sedikit lecet di bagian pintu pengemudinya.

"Haaa gawat sekali kalau orangnya sampai tahu, bisa-bisa aku di suruh ganti rugi.. lagipula tabunganku juga tak cukup untuk membayar mobil semewah ini T.T" Ujarnya sembari berjongkok dan berusaha menghapus goresan di mobil itu dengan menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hiks kenapa tidak hilang juga, melayang sudah uangku untuk hari ini" Keluhnya lagi dengan aura yang suram.

.

**PUKK**

.

"Hey"

Seketika tubuh Lhan langsung menegang, dia melirik sebuah tangan yang berada di pundaknya. Luhan menelan salivanya susah, tamatlah riwayatku sekarang TTATT.

"H-hey juga" Ujar Luhan 3G (Gugup, Gagap dan Gak berani).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang Pemuda dari pemilik tangan itu. Luhan langsung berdiri dan menaiki sepedanya

"NANTI KALAU AKU SUDAH PUNYA UANG PASTI AKU GANTIII!"

.

**WUSSSSSHHHHH**

.

Pemuda tersebut melongo melihat Luhan yang telah menghilang secepat kilat, di tambah teriakan Luhan yang membuat telinganya sedikit sakit.

"Kenapa dia? padahal aku hanya mau mengembalikan kalung miliknya" Ujar pemuda itu sambil melihat sebuah kalung di telapak tangannya, tepatnya milik Luhan. Dasar bodoh.

* * *

"LUHANNN! BIBI SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN AGAR KAU SELALU MENYETEL ALARM-MU JAM 6 PAGI! JADI KAU TIDAK TERLAMBAT SEPERTI INI!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ocehan dari bibi kesayangan –mungkin menyebalkan– yang hampir dia dengar setiap hari.

.

Hei? Apa aku telah mengenalkan Luhan kepada Kalian? Belum kan? Baiklah seperti nya ini agak kurang menyenangkan.

Xi Luhan, Nama lengkap dari Luhan. Seorang namja yang sering di panggil 'Yeoja' saat dia duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Iya juga sih, wajah Luhan yang cantik terkadang membuat semua orang salah mengira kalau dia itu adalah seorang Pria.

Itu adalah sisi positifnya. Sisi negatifnya, Luhan adalah namja yang sering terlambat. Di sekolah dia adalah pangerang terlambat –panggilan dari teman sekelasnya–. Entahlah, meskipun Luhan telah memasang beratus-ratus alarm di kamarnya, pasti dia tetap akan terlelap dan terbangun satu jam kemudian.

.

"Bibi, aku mohon jangan potong gaji-ku T.T aku mau makan pakai apa?" Ujar Luhan dengan nada memelas. Bibinya bertolak pinggang sambil membuang muka, cih seperti anak muda saja.

"Berhentilah mengeluh luhan, kau harus mengubah sifat terlambatmu itu, hhhh padahal ibu dan ayahmu saja orang yang giat bekerja.. mungkin saja kau anak pungut" Ujar bibinya dengan kejam. Luhan siap-siap ingin melempar sebuah kursi.

"Bibiiii aku ini anak kandung , kenapa kau tega berbicara seperti itu eohh? Mukaku mirip dengan ibu kan bi?" Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan kedua matanya. Bibinya memutar bolamata malas.

"Aahh sudahlah, cepat ganti seragammu dan segera bekerja, merepotkan sekali.. ahh aku juga tak akan memotong gajimu"

Mata Luhan berbinar-binar saat bibinya mengatakan kalau gajinya tak akan di potong. Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju ruangan khusus karyawan.

* * *

"Luhan, antarkan ini di meja nomor 10, aku ada urusan di meja 1" Ujar Baekhyun –teman Luhan– sambil buru-buru berjalan ke meja nomor 1. Luhan yang sedari tadi menganggur langsung membawakan nampan berisi satu piring burger dan minuman soda ke arah meja nomor 10.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, Satu Burger dan Minuman soda" Ujar Luhan sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman itu ke meja seorang pemuda, Namun Luhan sangat familiar dengan pemuda yang ada di meja nomor 10 itu.

'Gawat, dia yang tadi pagi aku tabrak mobilnya' Gumam Luhan membelakangi pemuda itu, Luhan sudah berkeringat dingin. Pemuda itu, dia memasang wajah bingung.

"Hey, berbalik..."

"Eh? kau yang tadi pagi bukan?!" Ujarnya dengan mata sedikit melebar, Luhan tersenyum paksa dan buru-buru mengambil nampannya kembali lalu berlari menuju dapur secepat mungkin, meninggalkan sang korban dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa dia tak mau kalungnya aku kembalikan?" Pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Huhhh, Aku kaget sekali" Ujar Luhan menghela nafasnya. Luhan menatap dirinya di depan cermin yang ada di toilet khusus karyawan. Hmmm Luhan cukup tampan juga, heiii Luhan itu tampan, bukannya cantik!

Luhan tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang entah kenapa begitu TamTik(?). Namun senyumannya langsung menghilang saat merasakan ada yang ganjil dari bagian lehernya.

"Lho?! Kalung pemberian ibuku kemana?!" Ujar Luhan kaget sambil meraba leher sekitarnya, lalu meraba saku seragam dan celananya, namun tak ada kalungnya disana.

"Bagaimana ini? aishhh yaaa!" Luhan langsung berjongkok dan mencari di lantai serta di kolong-kolong, namun tak ada juga. Luhan memutuskan untuk mencarinya di ruangan khusus karyawan.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

**BRAKKK BRUUKKK PRANGGG**

.

"Aaahhh tidak adaaa! Dimana ya?" Ujar Luhan panik sambil berpikir, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan melirik seisi cafe itu, kemudian matanya berhenti di meja nomor 10, yaitu pemuda yang tadi.

Pemuda itu nampak sedang melihat sebuah benda, Luhan rasanya familiar dengan benda yang di pegang namja itu. kalau dia tidak salah yang di pegang pemuda itu adalah...–

**KALUNGNYA!**

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa ada di dia?!" Ujar Luhan dengan muka memelas. Namun belum sempat Luhan berpikir panjang, Pemuda itu selesai dengan makanannya dan segera meninggalkan cafe itu dengan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

'Kalungkuuu T.T' Ujar Luhan menatap kalungnya yang di masukkan kembali ke saku pemuda itu.

Luhan melihat pemuda itu menaiki mobilnya. Luhan buru-buru berpikir sebelum akhirnya melirik sepedanya yang terparkir di halaman depan. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam..

"AKU HARUS MENGEJARNYAAAA!"

* * *

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya sambil melihat kalung di tangannya. Kalung ini sangat bagus karena berbentuk hati dan bisa di buka, di dalamnya ada foto pemilik kalung ini dan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun menatap jalanan di depannya.

'Bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan kalung ini ke pemiliknya? dia saja selalu kabur-kaburan jika melihatku' Pikirnya.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

"HEYYY TUNGGUUU!" Luhan mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di perkirakan, namun mobil di hadapannya tak kunjung menyadarinya.

"TUNGGU AKU!" Luhan mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat lagi, dan berhasil menyusul mobil putih itu. Segera Luhan berhenti di hadapan mobil itu agar mobilnya berhenti.

.

**CKITTTT!**

.

Mobil itu berhenti dengan sempurna, Luhan menutup matanya karena takut kena tabrak. Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?! apa kau terluka?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan '-_-'

'Dasar bodoh, yang menyuruhnya berhenti kan aku, kenapa dia bertanya seolah-olah dia yang menabrakku -_-' pikir Luhan.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa, hehe" Ujar Luhan tersenyum paksa.

"Ah! Kau pemilik kalung itu kan? Kenapa kau selalu kabur huh? padahal niatku ingin mengembalikan kalungmu itu" Ujar Sehun seraya mengeluarkan kalung milik Luhan lalu memberikannya ke Luhan.

"Huaaaa T^T Akhirnya aku temukan juga kalung milik ibuku, terimakasih ya.. umm.." Luhan berhenti sejenak dengan tatapan 'Dasar bodoh, aku belum tahu namanya'.

"Haha, namaku Sehun.."

"Terimakasih Sehun, eumm.. maafkan aku juga ya.." Ujar Luhan dengan nada gugup.

"Untuk?"

"A-aku menggores mobilmu tadi pagi.." Ujar Luhan, telunjuknya menunjuk goresan bekas sepedanya tadi pagi. Sehun melirik goresan tersebut

"Ohaha, tak apa-apa, cukup dengan menggunakan ini" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah lotion(?) lalu mengoleskannya tepat di goresan tersebut, lalu membersihkannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan..–

...–Dan goresan itu..** HILANG**.

"HAH?! H-HI-HILANG? TTATT" Ujar Luhan dengan wajah kaget.

"Yasudah, aku duluan ya, Luhan^^" Sehun menaiki mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong.

"Tunggu! dia tahu darimana namaku? Wahh apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?" Gumam Luhan mengantongi kalungnya lalu kembali menaikki sepedanya untuk bekerja kembali. Luhan terus berpikir bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui namanya.

Dasar bodoh, di seragam-mu ada Nama-mu! Luhan!

* * *

"Tuan, sepertinya dia masih belum bisa membayar hutang-hutang ayahnya.. Bagaimana?"

"Kita main-main dulu saja, lebih baik kalian urusi Pria yang semalam mengangguku itu!"

"Baiklah.."

Pria bertopeng itu tersenyum sinis sambil menatap banyak foto di mejanya, lalu mengambil salah satu dari banyak foto-foto tersebut.

"Kau, targetku yang pertama.."

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

A/N : Hai, Aku newbie disini. Pertama-tama aku minta maaf kalau misalkan bahasanya kurang menyenangkan atau tak enak di baca, karena aku pake bahasa sendiri :) yang kalau memang keberatan aku bisa memperbaiki di chapter selanjutnya.

Kamsahamnida (/.\)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Sehun and Mr. Se Hoon?

Rated : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan - Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun.

Warning! Typo(s). Bahasa penulisan sendiri (Mohon di maklumi). Kalau ga suka jangan di baca :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

'LUHANNNN! BANGUN LUHANNN! LUHANNN! BANGUN LUHAANNN!'

Apa itu? Oh itu bukan berasal dari bibi-nya Luhan, melainkan dari ponsel Luhan. Entahlah, Luhan telah mengganti nada alarm menjadi suara rekaman bibi-nya yang sengaja dia request dari sang pemilik suara seminggu yang lalu.

Tapi, walaupun sudah di pasang alarm seperti itupun, Luhan tetap saja masih tidur dengan damai –dan meninggalkan pulau di bantal–. -_-)9

.

"Umhhh.." Luhan menggeliat lalu membuka kedua matanya, sinar matahari memasukki ruangan kecil itu. Oh iya, soal tempat tinggal, Luhan menyewa sebuah apartemen di lantai paling atas, karena harga untuk kamar terbuka lebih murah meriah –atau memang luhan adalah seseorang yang pelit–.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya, rambutnya telah berantakan, sebuah bekas air liur mengering di bibir kanannya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat kalau sekarang jam..–

–..SETENGAH DELAPAN!

"Hah? gawat! aku terlambat lagi" Ujar luhan buru-buru bangun lalu langsung mengganti pakaian, tak lupa namja itu menyikat giginya dan membersihkan wajahnya.

.

Baginya, mandi dari mulai pukul 06.00 – 09.00 a.m itu terlalu dingin.

"Bibi akan marah lagi padakuuu" Ujar Luhan dengan panik, dia buru-buru memasukkan ponsel ke tas kecil dan tak lupa memakai jam tangan.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

.

"Aishh yaaa, siapa lagi yang datang pagi-pagi begini.." ujar luhan sembari berjalan menuju pintu, namun belum sempat membukanya Luhan malah terdiam karena mendengar seperti suara laki-laki di luar . Luhan mengintip dari jendela dan matanya melebar saat melihat dua orang berbadan besar, Yang satu memakai kacamata hitam, dan yang satunya lagi membawa sebuah tas.

"Gawatt! kenapa mereka datang di saat seperti ini" Ujar Luhan dengan nada panik. Luhan terdiam dan buru-buru berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar, dengan cepat matanya tertuju ke sebuah jendela yang terbuka terletak di dapur. Luhan langsung menyeringai –meskipun terlihat seperti senyuman absurd–.

"Kira-kira ketahuan tidak ya?" Pikir Luhan setelah keluar dari jendela dan mengintip dua orang tadi, Luhan berusaha berpikir dan akhirnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat sebuah meja kosong dan sehelai kain yang panjang.

.

**GREEKKK GREKKKK**

.

"Hei, kau lihat meja itu, dia bergerak" Tanya pria berkacamata hitam kepada temannya. Temannya menoleh ke arah Meja yang diam tak bergerak sedikitpun itu,

"Kenapa? itu hanyalah meja bekas tak terpakai" Ujar temannya. Pria berkacamata itu hanya berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, untuk apa memikirkan sebuah Meja.

Sementara itu, di bawah meja dan kain Luhan menghela nafas panjang, Luhan mengintip dan matanya berbinar saat di depannya adalah pintu keluar. Luhan keluar dari meja itu dengan mengendap-endap.. Luhan mulai mencapai knop pintu itu, sedikit lagi dia mencapai knop pintu itu...–

–...Sedikit lagi... dannn...

"**HEI! ITU DIA!**" Luhan langsung tegang ketika ketahuan, Luhan membuka pintu dan langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kedua orang itu tak diam, mereka mengejar Luhan yang sudah di tangga bagian tengah. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, Kedua pria tadi masih di belakangnya.

'jangan kejar akuuu .' Pikir Luhan, saat sampai di lantai dasar, Luhan tak sempat mengambil sepedanya. Dia buru-buru berlari entah mau kemana, yang penting menjauh dari kedua pria yang masih mengejarnya.

.

**BRUUKK**

.

"Ah maafkan aku!" ujar Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya, saat dia mendongak.. ternyata yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sehun, namja kemarin sekaligus penyelamat kalungnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung,

"S-sehun?! kebetulan sekali.. tolong bantu aku untuk menghindari dua Pria yang mengejarku, aku mohonn TTATT" Ujar Luhan dengan nada ketakutan, Sehun hanya diam sambil melirik kanan dan kiri.

"Kau kesini" Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong luhan agar masuk ke dalam, Luhan hanya pasrah sambil mengumpat di bawah, Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlagak seperti biasanya.

.

Kedua pria tadi sampai di dekat mobil Sehun, mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan, namun yang mereka lihat hanyalah Sehun yang sedang membuka sebuah minuman kaleng.

"kau melihat seorang namja yang memakai baju coklat dan membawa tas kecil berwarna hitam?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka berdua. Sehun meneguk minumannya lalu melihat kedua pria tadi dengan santai, sementara di dalam mobil, Luhan sudah bergetar hebat.

"Dia tadi kesana" Ujar Sehun menunjuk sebuah jalan kecil, bodohnya kedua pria tadi percaya dan langsung berlari menuju gang kecil dan sempit itu.

Luhan mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, dia mengintip ke jendela mobil Sehun. Luhan mengehela nafas lega saat tak melihat lagi kedua Pria tadi, namun dia kaget karena Sehun masuk ke mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hei, aku mau turun, kenapa kau malah menyalakan mesinnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum ke Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan sedikit merona merah. Hei! kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sekali?

"Kau mau kemana? biar aku antarkan kau kemanapun.." Ujar Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan terperangah melihat senyuman Sehun yang begitu membuat dirinya panas, namun Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meningat dirinya baru kenal dengan Sehun.

"Tidak! aku harus turun! sampai jumpa!" Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari menjauhi mobil Sehun, Sehun sama sekali tak mengejar Luhan.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum, Melihat punggung luhan yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

"hueee bibi, jangan meliburkanku untuk seminggu u,u" Rengek Luhan berlutut di depan bibinya. Bibinya hanya membuang muka sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau ini, aku sering sekali memanjakanmu, jadi kau harus menerima hukumanmu itu, kalau tidak.. aku akan memecatmu dari cafe ku" Luhan melebarkan matanya, kalau dia di keluarkan, bagaimana dia mencari uang untuk membayar hutang ayahnya dan kehidupannya?

"Huwaa jangan bibi, iya iya aku akan menerima hukuman itu U,U aku akan di rumah selama seminggu tanpa datang ke cafe ini" Ujar Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya bibinya juga tak tega, namun Luhan sekali-sekali harus di beri hukuman karena sering datang terlambat.

"Yasudah, kau kembali pulang sana" Bibinya meninggalkan ruangannya, Luhan menghela nafas kecewa lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

"LUHANN! Bagaimana? Apa kau di maafkan?" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memegang bahu Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit khawatir melihat wajah lesu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku di liburkan selama seminggu untuk latihan bangun pagi, kau jaga cafe ini dengan baik-baik ya, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku banyak membuat kesalahan, dan.."

"Hey hey, kau ini hanya di liburkan, kau berbicara seperti mau mati saja -_-" Ujar Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi, sangat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Luhan berjalan lemas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

* * *

Luhan berjalan lesu di trotoar pinggir jalan, Rasa bosan mulai menyelimutinya. Namun Luhan berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seorang Pria yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil meminum minuman kaleng. Namja itu membawa sebuah gitar dan di letakkan di sebelahnya, Luhan sangat kenal dengan namja itu.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Luhan, Pria yang duduk di bangku bernama Chanyeol itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. Luhan berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan berhenti di sampingnya,

"Hey kau Luhan, Duduk lah di sampingku" Ujar Chanyeol, Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng, Luhan tersenyum lalu menerimanya.

"Wajahmu murung sekali, apa kau ada masalah? Jangan-jangan kau di liburkan bekerja?" Tebak Chanyeol. Luhan sedikit tersentak

"Wow, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kagum Luhan. Chanyeol terkekeh

"Baekhyun memberitahuku" Jawabnya. Luhan menunduk lalu menghela nafasnya kecewa, Chanyeol yang merasa kasihan langsung mengelus punggung temannya itu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi itu salahmu juga sih, masa bangun pagi saja tidak bisa.." Ledek Chanyeol, Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas. Bocah ini mau mengerjainya ya?

Luhan dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengobrol dan bercanda. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang namja menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar, Namja itu tersenyum sinis.

"Luhan!"

Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh ke asal suara, di depan mereka ada Sehun yang tersenyum kecil. Luhan langsung melebarkan matanya sementara Chanyeol langsung membuang muka, Seolah benci dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"S-sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya lalu tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, ayo.. Aku duluan ya, Tuan Park" Ujar Sehun sedikit menyindir untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sinis. Luhan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Dia hanya teman lamaku, Iyakan Tuan Park?" Ujar sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Chanyeol hanya diam memasang wajah datar.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi Luhan" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan sinis.

"Dasar licik, hanya mendekati dia untuk pekerjaannya.. Pria tidak tahu diri.. cih"

* * *

"Waah, indah sekali.." Luhan terkagum dengan pandangan di depannya, sebuah kuil di atas pegunungan dengan suasana yang sejuk dan menyegarkan.

"Aku sering kesini, dan aku yakin pasti kau menyukai tempat ini" Ujar Sehun, Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu. Banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang besar dan tumbuh subur, di tambah burung-burung yang berkicauan membuat siapa saja akan melupakan beban pikirannya.

"Disini aku bebas dari orang-orang jahat, huh rasanya ingin tinggal disini saja" Ujar Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Suara kicauan di tambah suasana sejuk ini baginya cocok sekali untuk..

..Tidur.

"Luhan.."

Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, luhan melebarkan matanya, jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat lagi. Sehun memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya di sertai senyuman yang menawan.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau itu sangat manis, polos dan juga jujur.. Sungguh, aku rela jika kau menolakku dan mengejekku dengan kata gay atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin membicarakan perasaanku sesungguhnya" Ujar Sehun melepaskan genggamannya lalu menunduk. Luhan menelan salivanya susah, apa ini mimpi? Apakah luhan akan terbangun?

.

**Deg Deg Deg**

.

"T-tapi kita kan baru kenal" Ujar Luhan dengan gugup, wajahnya sudah memerah. Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu berdiri dan membelakangi Luhan

"Aku tak memaksamu Luhan.. Aku tahu kau tak menerimaku.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun dengan tatapan panik dan bingung, Mana mungkin dia menerima orang yang baru saja dia kenal kemarin. Tapi, melihat kebaikan Sehun kepadanya, membuat Luhan ingin berkata..

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang, mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"I-iya.. aku mau.. a-aku mau menjadi kekasihmu"

Dengan polosnya, Luhan menerima pernyataan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Luhan.

"Terimakasih! Aku mencintaimu!" Sehun memeluk Luhan ke pelukannya dengan erat. Luhan yang hanya diam, kelama-lamaan mulai membalas pelukan Sehun, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga.."

.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tersenyum aneh.

_'Rencana A, Berhasil..'_

* * *

Di Sebuah rumah yang sangat besar di kota seoul.

.

.

.

"Hei, Suruh anak buahmu untuk menagih hutang-hutang si Tuan Park itu, kalau sampai dia tidak bisa membayarnya, hajar dia sampai babak belur"

Pria bertopeng sampai hidung itu duduk di bangku sambil menaruh kedua kakinya di atas meja. Sementara anak-anak buahnya menundukkan kepalanya. Ruangan itu tampak gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh satu lampu.

"Baik Tuan, ahh iya.. Bagaimana dengan Pemuda bernama Luhan itu tuan? Tadi dia kabur saat kami mencoba mendatangi rumahnya" Ujar Salah satu dari anak buah yang lain.

"Haha, sudah ku bilang kita main-main saja dulu, nanti Kejar dia sampai dapat.. dan kalau dia tak bisa membayarnya, kalian beli apartemen itu dan hancurkan sampai tak berbentuk!" Bentak Pria bertopeng.

"Baik tuan.." Anak-anak buah pria bertopeng itu mulai keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Sementara Pria misterius itu tersenyum sinis sambil menatap sebuah foto, itu adalah foto **Luhan**, Dan satu orang lain yang fotonya tak terlalu jelas.

"Hahahaha, Kalian berdua tak akan bisa menghindar dariku! Dasar orang-orang tidak tahu diri!" Pria itu membuka topengnya dan tersenyum sinis, mengambil sebuah rokok dan menghisapnya.

.

"It's show time"

* * *

.

.

"Haahh, lelah sekali rasanya" Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah lesu, namun dalam hatinya dia masih saja deg-deggan karena adegan yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan kekasih barunya, yaitu Sehun.

Anak muda, kalau jatuh cinta pasti jadi gila (-_- )a

"Kyaaaaa!" Setelah menutup pintu, Luhan buru-buru berlari ke kamarnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, niatnya sih seperti di drama-drama korea gitu, tapi ternyata..

.

**Bruk.**

**Krek.**

.

"Awhh, aku lupa kalau kasurku hanya sebuah spring bed" Ujar luhan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit. Pandangan Luhan beralih kepada jari manisnya, sebuah cincin. Cincin itu dari Sehun, Mungkin itu sebuah suprise karena Sehun memberikannya kepadanya saat perjalanan pulang, anehnya cincin itu telah terdapat namanya. Padahal membuat cincin dengan ukiran nama itu tidaklah sebentar, dan tak mungkin bisa jadi dalam satu malam.

"aku seperti sudah menikah sajaaaaa ^o^" Teriak Luhan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia menutup wajah merahnya dengan bantal. Rasa sakit di punggungnya langsung menghilang ketika mengingat kejadian dengan Sehun tadi.

"Lebih baik aku tidur, hihi.." Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

Hey Luhan! kau kan belum mandi!

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon sambil memainkan sebuah gitar miliknya, menikmati angin malam yang begitu sejuk. Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu sambil mengiringinya dengan petikan gitar. Di langit banyak sekali bintang berkerlap-kerlip, indah sekali.

.

**Bughh!**

.

"Argh! sialan!" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan memegangi Sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dia lirik gitar kesayangannya yang sudah hancur karena terbanting keras. Chanyeol menghadap ke depan, menatap sinis orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Mau apa lagi kalian kesini? Apa kalian puas merusak semua benda milikku hah?!" Ujar Chanyeol memegangi bibirnya, Orang-orang itu hanya tertawa dengan suara lantang. Suasana disitu sangat sepi.

"Kami hanya ingin kau membayar hutang-hutangmu itu!"

"Apa?! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak punya hutang apa-apa dengan bos kalian itu! Apa kalian tak mengerti juga hah?!" Tegas Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya yang rusak, lalu berlari dengan kencang.

"Hey kau jangan larii!" Orang-orang itu mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berlari menjauhi mereka. Chanyeol tak menyerah, dia terus berlari hingga dia menemukan sebuah..

"Hah?! kemana dia?"

"Cepat cari kesana!"

.

Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki yang telah menjauh, dia mengintip melalui semak-semak, orang-orang itu telah jauh dari pandangannya. Chanyeol terduduk lalu menatap gitarnya yang tak bisa digunakan lagi, sungguh.. Itu adalah gitar kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membawa beberapa kantong plastik. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol lalu menatap bibir Chanyeol yang terluka.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan bibirmu itu? dan lagi kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Lihat! Gitar kesayanganmu juga hancur" Chanyeol terperangah menatap Baekhyun, Ternyata Baekhyun sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Sini biar aku obati, kebetulan aku habis ke apotik" Baekhyun membongkar isi kantong plastik lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kapas dan sebotol air mineral. Baekhyun membuka botol itu lalu menuangkan sedikit air ke kapasnya.

"Diam, jangan banyak bergerak" Baekhyun mengelap darah yang mengalir di bibir chanyeol dengan lembut dan perlahan. Angin malam berhembus, membuat rambut mereka berterbangan terkena angin. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya, Wajahnya sangat manis.

"Ahh! pelan-pelan!" Ringis Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan –memecahkan suasana romantis–, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali.." Baekhyun kembali mengelap darah di bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam sambil melihat wajah serius Baekhyun.

"Nah sudah selesai.." Baekhyun membuang kapas itu lalu membereskan kembali belanjaannya. Chanyeol mencoba menggerakan bibirnya namun masih terasa sangat perih.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun.." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, kau juga disini jangan sampai larut! semoga lekas sembuh!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan pulang. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh, sejujurnya.. Dia tahu kalau dia...–

–..mencintai Baekhyun, Sangat mencintainya. Namun Chanyeol takut masa lalunya akan terulang lagi. Sebuah masa lalu yang begitu perih dan menyakitkan..

.

.

.

_"Hei! tunggu!" Pemuda tinggi bername-tag Chanyeol itu berlari-larian di lorong sekolah. Sementara sosok di hadapannya berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung._

_"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya laki-laki manis itu dengan nada bingung, Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Murid-murid mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua._

_Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan mengambil nafasnya.._

_"Eum.. begini, A-aku menyukaimu.. M-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku sudah lama menyukaimu.. " Ujar Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, meremas sesuatu yang ada di balik punggungnya, tanpa memikirkan siswa-siswi yang saling berbisik. laki-laki manis itu langsung terdiam, shock dengan kejadian barusan. laki-laki manis itu melirik kanan dan kiri, Sangat risih karena di bicarakan semua murid._

_Laki-laki manis itu memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas panjang dan membuka matanya kembali._

_"Huft, maaf Chanyeol.. tapi aku tak menyukaimu.." dia berbalik dan menyusul salah satu temannya yang berada di depan sana. Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan perlahan, lalu menunduk di sertai airmata yang mengalir dari keduamatanya. Chanyeol merasa harga dirinya telah hancur, ternyata perjuangannya cukup sampai disini dan itu menyakitkan._

_"Hah! Lihat! Ternyata Chanyeol adalah Gay!"_

_"Menjijikkan!"_

_"Jangan berteman dengannya lagi!"_

_"benar! nanti kita tertular menjadi gay! ihhh aku tak mau seperti itu!"_

_Semua murid mulai bubar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di lorong itu sendirian. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ini memalukan. Chanyeol melihat sosok yang di cintainya itu mulai menjauh, dan tak bisa di gapai. Selamat tinggal, Cinta Pertamaku._

_"Tak ada gunanya lagi" Chanyeol meremas sebuah boneka yang ada di balik punggungnya sedari tadi._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"Aku takut kejadian itu terulang lagi, Baekhyun. Aku takut kalau kau akan menolakku seperti dia yang menolakku"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : Dan ini adalah chapter keduanya, maaf kalau tambah gaje :D Makasih yang udah kasih komentar positif, aku benar-benar ngerasa semangat buat lanjutin ff ini :D

**Special Thanks to :**

**Milkhunhan-yuri | lisnana1 | Rara Jung | LittleZhao | Guest | siscaMinstalove |**

**Dan terimakasih yang sudah favorite ff-ku :)**


End file.
